Indigo Blue
by princess-snow510
Summary: I am a creature of the Sea, prepare to give your soul me. My spell is passion and it is art, my songs can bind a human heart. If you chance to know my face... My hold shall be your last embrace... I gave them a warning, but did those idiots listen? No. I knew my mother was wrong. Befriending these humans was the worst thing I could have ever done... Rating will change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I watched in fascination as the waves roared in the night and slammed on the high rough stones. My insides swirled and my eyes never left the scene as I griped the stone I was leaning tightly.<p>

The boy standing tall on the cliff had his arms wide open and shouted incoherent words. My head cocked to the side and gazed at him carefully.

The rain was pouring hard and any second now, if he was insane then he would learn from experience and realized that it was not the time to be out when the rain was pouring down like this. Opposite to that, the boy shouted the last incoherent words before closing his eyes and taking a step towards the edge of the cliff.

He was, indeed, insane and the idiot was out of his everlasting mind. No sane person would be out at this time and clashed with nature's frenzy. My eyes widened as he took a step and fell from the cliff towards the growling waves.

My head tilted as I followed the movements of his body like in slow motion until it crashed in the water.

The amusement disappeared from my eyes when his head did not float upward nor his body. A huff of breath flew from my lips as I dived back in the water.

My eyes scanned at the environment and landed on a dark stiletto of a boy.

Without any emotions, I swam towards his weakened body and stared at the closed lids of his eyes. My fingers reached to trace the outline of his face and couldn't help but gasp that left my lips parted.

It was soft but felt forbidden. I frowned and smelt the scent of blood coming from his body. I touched his head and stared at my hand; blood lapped in my skin but vanished when the water soared it away.

Watching the stranger under my lashes, I grabbed his broadened body and swam towards the stone I was leaning for a while ago. I tried putting him over the stone but failed since he was bigger than me. A small shriek left my lips when more blood oozed out from his body. I was used to it but the metallic and foul smell I was not. Growling a little, I grabbed him once again leaned on his chest. His heart was beating faintly.

Clutching the unknown skin that enveloped his torso, I groaned for I knew that there was nothing I could do. Watching the small fishes that swam in the water, I couldn't help but stare at the man once again and grabbed him under the water. I watched as his face turned paler by each second that passed and couldn't help but hiss.

I leaned in and hovered my lips over his. His eyes were closed but my heighted hearing notice the faint beating of his heart. As my lips reached his, I noticed that after a few seconds it parted on its own accord and received the kiss I was giving. The pearl lifted off my body and flowed down in his. His eyes opened and made contact with mine. It was the darkest shade of amber I have ever seen.

I stopped what I was doing as he murmured, "B-beautiful."

My eyes blinked and gazed as his eyes closed once again. He was slowing healing and it was time for me to go. Clutching the piece of clothing he was wearing, I swam towards the bay and put him on the ground. I hissed when something rough hit my end.

I stared and trailed my fingers at the stranger's face once again before pushing my body out of the sand. With one final looked at him, I swam back in the water and rushed out of view.

I swam, swam and then swam faster. When I got to the shore of the beach I quickly looked around. It had to be around 2 in the morning so no one should have been on the beach but, I still checked. I pulled myself out by so rocks and watched as my tail morphed to legs. My body was tired, while I was resting I didn't notice someone coming my way until it was too late.

"Dorian! What in the seven seas are you doing?" My mother shrieked; I literally jumped out of my skin.

"I-um…..nothing? Sand bathing?" I said innocently.

"You went swimming again didn't you?" she said not believing my innocent act.

I didn't answer.

"Dorian." She sighed. "I'm not mad; it's only in our nature to swim. Just… you must remember to bring clothes…ok?"

"But why? We aren't modest creatures mother, and I am no prude. If you want to keep to the way of humans and be modest...fine, but don't try and push it on me." I said proudly standing defiantly in my nude glory.

"Dorian this isn't up for debate. And besides this isn't even a nudist beach." She said looking around.

"Yeah, but we own it we own all the beaches in Japan. And I'm not even gonna mention the ones in the other countries. So why…"

"Dorian please not now." She huffed throwing a towel at me. "Come on. You start your new school in a week."

"Oh yeah great whoop pee. I get to play 'I'm a high school human' oh joy!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Dorian." she growled out in warning.

"Why do I even have to go, we've evolved past the ways and rules of humans. Why do we still have to play their meaningless games?"

"Dorian. You must remember for every one of us there are 100 of them and there's not that many of us anyway….besides you are 17; you should be doing things that normal 17 year olds do. Like-"

"Like partying?" I said cutting her off. "partying I can do, and there would be more of us if the others would stop mating with those bloody animals" I said voicing my distaste "It's, it's an abomination mother. You know it, I know it, father knows it….."

"Enough!" she growled "Enough. You're going to school. Now, if you really don't feel up to going to school next week, I will prolong it and you can go the week after but either way, you're going."

"Fine, I will attend my classes next week. While I'm playing 'I'm a high school human' what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit your father; he's in the Americas…will be able to fair on your own yes?"

"Oh?" I said stiffly. My father and mother had a falling out recently, but they were both too stubborn to apologize. "Yes why?"

"Well because dear….."

"Because what…."

"Because because… now hurry along and go put on your uniform. I want you to try it on to see if it fits." She huffed as we reached our giant beach mansion.

"No, I'm not wearing that uniform, it's putrid!" I hissed when I saw it. It was yellow, poofy and the damned thing had ruffles.

Hell no.

"Dorian! Stop being so stubborn, besides I think it'll look darling on you." My mother cooed with little hearts in her eyes.

"You must be getting blind in your old age mother. There's no way I'll ever wear that dress, I'll wear what I want. And just so you know, I do not appreciate the secrets that you and father are keeping." I said walking up the stairs to my room. Just before I closed the door I heard her yell "You'll get over it!"

_Ha ha _I thought dryly _my old lady has jokes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments<em>**

**_Reviews_**

**_~Till next time~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! _**

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall, not caring that the students who continued to linger around the corridor were staring at me as I passed by.<p>

Unlike all the others, I was not wearing the regular uniform. I had on dark blue jeans, black biker boots, a black button up and a black leather jacket, my sun-kissed curly blond hair was slicked back, braided and wrapped into a low bun at the nape of my neck. My indigo blue eyes were piercing and cold to all those who looked upon me.

I stopped walking, and took a glance at the sign sticking out above the door. I sighed realizing it was my assigned homeroom; I walked through the opened doorway.

Once I entered I noticed that all the chatter quickly quieted down, and everyone had their eyes on me.

I cut my eyes at their blatant gawking before sitting in a chair closest to the door.

After a few silent moments, every male in the room started to whisper to each other while the females just continued to stare openly at me. Soon the teacher walked in and everything got quiet once more.

"Okay everyone." He clapped his hands together. "We have with us a new student. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself."

I sighed in an irritated tone, already feeling tired of the whole 'school' thing. I stood up, the motion causing every head to turn my way.

I stared at no one in particular. "My name is Dorian Oshun."

The teacher nodded his head for me to continue.

I wasn't really sure what to say; I mean I already said my name, what else was there to say...

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said indifferently before sitting down and staring at the clock willing its hands to move faster.

I was right; we've evolved way past, such meaningless shenanigans such as "playing human."

I bristled when I felt a shift in the air besides me.

I looked down to see someone had placed a folded up piece of paper on my desk.

I glared at it before looking away from it.

A few moments later it happened again.

I looked down to see another note on my desk.

With narrowed eyes I turned to the side to see a blonde male with violet eyes staring at me.

He made some weird hand gestures and I cocked my head to the side studying him. I had never even contemplated learning sign language, maybe that's what he was doing now.

Finally he motioned to the papers on my desk.

I picked up on of the papers while looking at him.

He nodded and waited silently.

I frowned. What was he waiting for? What did he want me to do with it?

"Open it." He mouthed.

I raised an eyebrow before slowly opening.

I read the paper, looked at him then read the paper again.

It was an introduction asking for us to be friends, and that maybe I would stop by the third music room after school. My lip curled in disgust.

I slowly reached into my pocket. I held the paper with two fingers and brought up the lighter with the other one.

The boy was confused at first, until I lit the paper on fire.

He gasped scrambling back. I extinguished the fire with my hand, causing girls to sigh and squeal, at the display.

I sprinkled the black residue on his desk before collecting my items as the bell rang.

_Humans were disgusting. _

I walked around the school taking them in, both sexes were. _Their bodies are disgusting, they smell, they looked gross….well…._

Red hair and amber eyes flashed through my mind. _…Well most of them anyway._

I sat down at an open window, and stared out. I felt caged and boxed in. Like a shark in a fish tank.

I opened the window before jumping out of it; I landed gracefully, and walked towards the schools pond.

I sat down on the edge relaxing at the sound of water. I needed to be home, where I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks; that was music to my ears.

I turned my head towards the sound of heeled shoes. A red haired girl with dark blue eyes came running towards the fountain, until she saw me.

She stopped and blushed, and then to my surprise she threw her school bag into the pond.

I frowned looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

_Humans were quite confusing. _

"I-I'm not doing anything." She said quickly.

_And apparently the worst liars too._

"Is throwing a school bag into a pond, considered nothing nowadays?"

"No I just…." She trailed off.

"You just were?" I said slowly. A school ID floated towards me, I picked it up looking at it before looking at her. "You were just throwing someone else's school bag in the pond?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." I said indifferently. "But I am curious. What did Fujioka do to encourage such a distasteful activity, from a lady?"

"I'm just teaching that commoner that he'll always be just a second class citizen." She said with her nose in the air.

I noticed she referred to Haruhi as a he, ironic consider the ID said female. I took in her clenched jaw and how her blue eyes seemed to darken just the slightest.

I smirked. The lovesick, the betrayed, and the jealous all smell alike with only slight…very slight differences.

This girl was definitely jealous. Pity, I always found that jealousy finds a way to scar even the prettiest of girls beyond recognition_._

I stood up walking over to her.

"What are you-"

She stopped talking when I placed my hands on her face.

"Someone will always be prettier, someone will always be smarter. Someone will always be younger. But they will never be you. Remember that…"

"Who are you?" She asked the jealous had seemed to fade into lust, I snickered.

_Humans…so very fickle with their emotions._

"Dorian Oshun. Do remember what I said." I let her go and returned to my position by the pond.

She smiled shyly hearts seemingly floating around her. "I'm Ayanokoji, Seika" she said before rushing away.

_Humans were odd creatures…_

I looked down as the ID floated towards me once more.

_But even as iron is eaten away by rust, so the envious are consumed by their passion. Her jealousy will be the end of her; it was only a matter of timing…_

I closed my eyes to rest but my silence was short lived, as I once again heard footsteps.

I opened my eyes to see a short brown haired girl and in boys uniform headed towards me.

"I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the pond, I can't be bothered with her right now though. I've got to find my wallet or I won't have money for food this week." She mumbled to herself. I was slightly amused and slightly irritated at the same time as I went completely ignored.

She either 1. Didn't notice me or without a doubt ignoring me.

Neither I was too fond of.

I was about to say something to her when I once more heard footsteps.

I looked over and resisted rolling my eyes.

It was the blonde from my home room. What was his name again?

"Hey commoner you've got some nerve slipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?" He asked her.

"Uh, it's no big deal, I got it. I just can't find my food money." She whispered the last part but I heard her.

I cocked my head to the side as he slipped off his shoes and rolled up his pants, before getting into the pond and helping her look for her missing item.

"Hey you don't have to do that. You'll get wet." She told him.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

_Humans, also very conceited._

"This what you're looking for?" He asked holding out a wallet.

She stared at him.

"What's a matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He asked with a smile.

"No way!" she said quickly while snatching the wallet from his hands.

"How did you bag end up in the pond away?" He asked confusion on his features.

"Well uh, I guess I must have dropped it out the window at some point…" She said looking down at the ground.

I smirked. _Once more humans proved to be terrible liars._

They were started to leave when I decided to make my presence known.

"Might I have a word Fujioka-san?" I said standing but not approaching them.

The blonde looked back his eyes widening in shock and well as hers.

I resisted the urge to pout. They apparently didn't see me.

"Dorian-san…" The blonde said quietly while Haruhi walked over to me.

"Excuse me but how did you know my name?" She asked. Her tone wasn't angry, just simply curious.

I stared at her for moment before leaning down. "What's a pretty girl like you doing, masquerading as a boy?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I have eyes…" I handed her, her id card. "And it seems you missed a piece of your belongings."

"Thank you." she said. She looked at me again with those curious brown eyes.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're wondering."

"No it's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you see who did it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said indifferently.

"Will you tell me?"

"No." I said seriously.

She frowned.

"You're a smart girl Haruhi, an honor student no less. You already know who, surely you don't need me to tell you that?"

She let out a defeated sigh. "No, I don't."

I stared at her before my lip twitched into a smile. I would have to watch this human; she would prove to be entertaining yet.

I started walking pasted her when I paused. "Oh Haruhi…"

"Yes Dorian-senpai?" she said her and the blonde turning towards me to listen. I locked eyes with Haruhi.

"Never under estimate the power of jealousy and the power of envy to destroy. Never underestimate that. She won't stop, until she's stopped."

With that I placed my hands into my pockets and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! _**

**_I do not own OHHC only my own OC's_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I followed them from behind silently. I couldn't say I was surprised when they went through music room number three.<p>

I instantly noticed Haruhi and Ayanokoji sitting at a table alone.

They weren't saying anything, and the tension was so thick, one would suffocate if they walked over there.

I walked in, not paying attention to the others, not noticing their reaction to my presence.

I stopped at a random table sitting down before crossing my legs. I put my hand under my chin and closed my eyes tuning into their conversation.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji said.

"And you actually made Tamaki and search that dirty old pond with you how astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner right?"

"The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman."

I tsked. Her jealousy…

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand, you're jealous of me…."

My eyes snapped open. This was it. I could taste the rage pouring off Ayanokoji in waves. I smirked as I watched them.

Fast but not faster than my eyes could catch, Ayanokoji kicked a table leg while grabbing Haruhi's arm pulling her onto of her and knocking them to the floor.

I raised my eyebrows as she screamed that Haruhi was trying to attack her.

I shook my head disappointed so this was the climax. And here I thought Ayanokoji would have slapped her or worse, not this over dramatic nonsense.

I watched with wide eyes as two auburn twins pours two pitchers of water over them.

The blonde walked over. Helped her up.

"Do something Tamaki; Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji

"I'm disappointed in you; you threw his bag into the pond. Didn't you?" Tamaki said.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest dear, if there's one thing I know, it's that Haruhi is not that kind of man." He said seriously.

Ayanokoji cried and left the room claiming Tamaki to be an idiot.

I continued to watch.

"Your quota is now 1000."

Haruhi looked like she was going to faint.

_Hmm, so she's indebted to them…interesting. I wonder how many of them know she's a girl?_

Tamaki helped her up. And a boy with glasses gave her a bag with a spare uniform.

I sighed turning away. I stopped when I noticed all the girls sitting around me.

"Can I help you?" I said coldly while glaring at them.

Some swooned while others blushed and stayed quiet.

But one was brave enough to speak.

"A-Are y-you a n-new host?" She stuttered out as my eyes bore into hers.

The idea that I was a host was all most enough to make me laugh. Instead a smirk spread across my lips.

"No."

"Ahh~!" There were many squeals of joy sounding around me. My eyes widened slightly as more of the girls floated over.

"So chilling!" One of them cheered while crowding around her.

"His smirk is so dreamy!" The other one sighed, her face getting flustered. "I'm so glad I got to see it up close!"

Soon I was flooded with many women surrounding me in pleasure at something so simple as a smirk.

Their close proximity and their stupid anime heart were starting to make me angry.

"Ladies…" I called to them in a cooling voice which was the worst thing I could have done…

"Ahh~~!" They squealed again.

"His deep voice is so attractive!"

"Ladies…" I tried again. "Get away from me…" I ordered them.

"So forceful!" One of them cooed and the number of hearts tripled.

Reaching up, I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance-

"Ahh~~!" They cheered again. "Handsome!"

I growled. Why does everything I do, they find attractive in some strange way? Humans are strange indeed…

"I absolutely love your hair Dorian!"

"Yeah and I-"

"Enough!" My voice cut through them like ice, they were all instantly quiet.

I looked over them. They were all pressing their lips together or they had their hands over their mouths.

My lip curled in disgust. These humans had absolutely no type of self-control.

"Apologies ladies but..." Another deep voice called to them. I turned around to see a guy with glasses, who was scribbling something down on his clip board. "Oshun-san is not a member of the Host Club."

"Aww~" They all seemed very upset by this fact, but separated from me none-the-less.

I gave a small sigh of relief, glad they finally dispersed before looking around. Now where was Haruhi?

I looked around the near empty room. Only the hosts seemed to be left. It was at this time that I noticed them staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the staring. They simply stared at me in return.

I stood up walking over to the group to better analyze them.

I started with the smallest one.

I walked over to him sizing him up reading him.

Brown eyes dirty blonde hair, holding a pink bunny. What was he trying to be? Cute?

I dismissed him with my eyes turning to his counterpart. He was the opposite. Tall, dark hair, silent. I frowned, was he a mute?

I sighed before walking towards the twins.

I looked at them studying their facial features.

They were almost identical. Almost. It takes a detailed eye to notice the subtle changes…or rather someone like me.

One twin's hair and eyes was slightly darker than the others, that and they both had a different scent.

Their eyes were cold as they stared at me. Secluded too. Eyes that were guarded and untrustful…

I briefly went over several reasons why they had eyes as cold as the artic sea as I walked past them to the last host in the room.

The one with glasses. I studied him. Our eyes locked and we heard each other's gaze. I briefly wondered once more where I had seen him.

A sinister grin made its way on my lips when I saw is eye twitch in irritation.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there is."

He stared at me. Waiting. I didn't elaborate, waiting for him to ask me.

He cracked first. "What seems to be the problem?"

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at his face. It was familiar. Why was it so familiar?

Before he could stop me I reached over and took his glasses off his face.

Every host gasped, the boy in question looked shocked before his eyes narrowed to slits.

Then it hit me.

"Ootori." I cocked my head to the side. "Ayame Ootori."

Kyoya's pen snapped.

Another collective gasp was heard.

"Yes, yes you are her son…um Kyoya correct?"

He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. An acquaintance of my mother's. I wasn't aware my mother did business with the Oshun family.

My eyes sparkled as I remembered her in detail. "Something like that…"

I looked him up and down. "She spoke of you, she said, a many things."

"Is that so…" Kyoya trailed off. Even though he didn't say it I could see the wheels burning away in his mind trying to figure me out. trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted.

I nodded still watching him. I briefly looked towards the other host before walking away. Kyoya followed behind me.

"Your mother has proposed a position to my family you know."

Kyoya eyes widened. "I was unaware."

"I find her ability to even approach my reclusive family refreshing. So I heard her out. My mother approved my father didn't, so the decisions falls upon me."

"What did my mother propose?"

I smirked as I stared at him. "That, I do believe shall stay between her and i. until I have made my decision, about you and your family."

Kyoya's glasses glinted. "I see."

I sat down in a chair as he stood watching me like a hawk.

"So…" I said looking around. "Tell me about being a host."


End file.
